


L'Incal De Gaulle

by BlueFloyd, M (Beatrice_Sank), Sinking Beatrice (Beatrice_Sank)



Series: Longtemps je me suis fait une certaine idée de la France [1]
Category: Political RPF - France 20th c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: 17h-18h, Be careful as you go for little people grow, But today we rise!, Ce Que le Général En Dirait, Constitution de la Ve république, Dispositions secrètes, Et des méchas, Et par la grandeur je veux dire une totale awesomeness, Evidemment des mechas, Gen, Histoire secrète, How do they rise up rise up high, Hunger Games : The Assemblée Edition, Imagine-t-on le Général de Gaulle, Isabelle Attard dans les caves de l'Assemblée avec une barre de fer, La France n'est pas la France sans la grandeur, La Voix de Son Maître, La chienlit extraterrestre ne passera pas, Mad Science, Manger ou être mangé, Mercredi c'est Eric Ciotti, Noêl Mamère is such a bae, On nous cache tout, Qu'en penserait le Général, Salut la France Hyper, Sortir de sa réserve (parlementaire), Transférer sa conscience dans une machine de guerre de plusieurs milliers de tonnes, Ultraprésident, Vendredi c'est le jour de Jean-Frédéric Poisson, Vive La France, Vive la République, Vive les métavaisseaux, We might as well regret it, craquage complet, État d'Hyper-Urgence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10115312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Sank/pseuds/M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Sank/pseuds/Sinking%20Beatrice
Summary: Quand les extraterrestres menacent le monde, la France active sa dernière ligne de défense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapitre 1 par BlueFloyd, chapitre 2 par M. Il y a aussi Résistance ! (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10559704) par BlueFloyd qui se passe dans le même univers. Par ailleurs les contributions sont les bienvenues (est-ce qu'on va quelque part avec cet univers ? Well, let's see.)

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient débarqué, d'abord une anomalie sur les écrans des radiotélescopes, puis une étoile brillante dans le ciel nocturne, puis une flotte silencieuse qui s'était positionnée autour de la planète. Les tentatives de communication avec eux n'avaient rien donné. Les tentatives d'aborder leurs vaisseaux non plus, aucune ouverture n'y était visible, aucune technique n'avait pu en créer une.

La panique s'était emparée des populations. Le monde sombrait dans le chaos, et tout ce que les extraterrestres avaient fait était d'apparaître. En France plus particulièrement, des émeutes avaient touché l'ensemble des zones urbaines. Les dispositions de l'État d'Urgence ne semblant pas suffisantes pour endiguer l'agitation populaire, le Président avait fait appel à l'article 16 pour proclamer l'État d'Exception sur l'ensemble du territoire national. Un couvre-feu avait été instauré, et l'armée patrouillait dans les rues. Néanmoins, l'agitation persistait, et le ravitaillement en nourriture des grandes villes n'était plus assurée depuis deux jours.  
C'est alors que l'Élysée annonça pour le jour même à 14h une allocution présidentielle.

À l'heure dite, retransmis sur toutes les chaînes de télé et à travers les haut-parleurs de la Défense Nationale, le Président s'adressa à la Nation. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient marqués, il n'était pas en costume, et personne n'avait pris la peine de retirer du bureau une tasse de café renversée qui laissait voir une tâche brunâtre étalée sur un dossier.

« Mes chers compatriotes... et bien... Je, je... Raah. Écoutez ce message, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. » Le Président resta silencieux quelques secondes, à fixer la caméra des yeux, sa bouche se déformant dans un tic inconscient, puis brutalement l'image changea. La HD fit place à une image en noir et blanc, fortement grainée. Le lieu était le même, mais l'occupant du bureau avait changé. En costume d'apparat présidentiel intégral, Charles de Gaulle fixait la caméra.

« Françaises, Français ! L'heure est grave. Le monde est en état de siège, et pire encore, la France est menacée. Cependant, n'ayez crainte. Le péril qui nous menace actuellement n'est pas une surprise. L'information en a été tenue secrète pour raison d'État, mais ce n'est pas là le premier contact que nous ayons eu avec ces êtres extraterrestres. Cela fait longtemps que la menace est connue, et la France a su se préparer en conséquence. Françaises, Français ! En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'Annexe Secrète de la Constitution de la Cinquième République Française, je proclame à partir de cet instant, sur l'ensemble du territoire et pour une durée indéterminée, l'État d'Hyper-Urgence. Le Président et le Gouvernement sont donc relevés de leur fonction et rejoignent les rangs de la Représentation Nationale. L'ensemble des forces armées et de police sont placées sous mon commandement et leur unique tâche devient celle de concourir à l'élimination de la menace d'outre-espace. Pour pallier les difficultés d'approvisionnement en nourriture de la capitale qui ne manqueront pas de survenir, le rôle réel du Parlement est activé : puisque la sélection au fil des années a fait qu'il ne devrait désormais contenir que les citoyens les moins productifs et les plus nuisibles à la marche de la Nation, ils seront utilisés en tant que Réserve Parlementaire, une source de nourriture pour le personnel stratégique si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Mes chers compatriotes, l'heure est grave, mais notre pays a connu pire, et c'est dans ses heures les plus sombres que la France sait d'autant mieux montrer au monde qu'elle reste fidèle à elle-même ! Vive la République, vive la France ! »

L'image se figea puis repassa sur le direct depuis l'Élysée. Le Président était debout, encadré par deux soldats. Il sortit rapidement du champ, pendant qu'un troisième soldat s'asseyait derrière le bureau. Il chaussa des lunettes et sortit une feuille de papier qu'il parcourut du regard.  
« Quelques précisions supplémentaires que je dois vous communiquer. L'enregistrement précédent date de 1968 et a pour but de permettre au Général de Gaulle sous sa forme humaine de s'adresser directement à la Nation en cas de crise majeure. L'ancienneté de l'enregistrement ne le rend pas pour autant obsolète. Nous sommes toujours sous la Vème République, notamment puisque l'Annexe Secrète spécifiait que seul le Général pouvait autoriser le changement de régime. Les dispositions de l'Annexe sont donc toujours applicables, et Charles de Gaulle est bien ultraprésident en exercice. S'il venait à disparaître dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, André Malraux prendrait sa place, en tant que Président du Conclave Constitutionnel. »

À ce moment, le soldat essuya puis remis ses lunettes. « Par ailleurs, le Général de Gaulle est bien vivant. Il n'est plus humain au sens habituel du terme, mais son esprit a été transféré dans un artefact situé au centre du porte-avions Charles de Gaulle. Il contrôle ce vaisseau de guerre et fait actuellement route vers La Rochelle, où des équipes sont en place pour le modifier et le rendre apte au combat spatial. D'ici deux jours, il prendra la tête de la Force Internationale de Défense de l'Humanité Contre les Menaces ExtraTerrestres, qui comprend l'ensemble des métavaisseaux terriens, c'est-à-dire le Charles-de-Gaulle, le Hindenburg II, l'USS Ronald Reagan et l'INS Arihant. Des informations sur l'évolution des combats seront données régulièrement via ... il y a marqué "l'ORTF", je suppose que cela signifie la télévision. Les prévisions sur les combats sont optimistes, et le message se termine par "Vive la République, Vive la France." Voilà. »

Le militaire se leva et sortit du champ de la caméra. L'image du bureau vide fut affichée encore dix secondes avant d'être remplacée par la mire.


	2. Les forçats de la faim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in the Assemblée...

 

 

Je m'appelle Isabelle Attard. J'ai 47 ans. Je suis députée Vert de la 5e circonscription du Calvados. Il n'y a plus de 5e circonscription. J'ai fait partie des six derniers élus à voter contre le prolongement de l'état d'urgence. Mais désormais il n'y a plus d'urgence. Il n'y a que la faim qui monte.

–

Cela fait maintenant huit minutes que nous avons appris, par l'intermédiaire d'une vidéo diffusée en pleine session de vote, que nous étions la Réserve Parlementaire. Les surnuméraires, les inutiles, les engraissés. C'est dans un moment comme ça qu'on s'en veut d'avoir été une bonne gauchiste, et d'avoir préféré depuis des années la brasserie du coin au traiteur de l'Assemblée.

Huit minutes qui ont donné lieu à une palette assez variée de réactions, mais pour le moment, c'est toujours l'incrédulité qui domine, surtout dans le coin droit de l'hémicycle, et plus particulièrement chez les gaullistes historiques, chez ceux qui, ces derniers mois, ont fait des concours de citations et cherché à voir qui porterait le mieux le képi. Beaucoup croient à un canular, un hack des Anonymous, à la faveur de la panique qui a suivi l'apparition des vaisseaux spatiaux dans le ciel de la campagne présidentielle. Dans le clan Fillon, on commence déjà à accuser le NPA, on parle de l'irrespect des extrémistes et de la racaille anti-France. Certains, malgré tout, semblent manifester une légère inquiétude : les plus enrobés. Pour la première fois de ma carrière, je regrette de ne pas être sénatrice. Certes, la profession demande certains talents, et en premier lieu la capacité à avancer en rampant sur sa propre bave, mais je donnerais cher pour voir la tête de Gérard Larcher en ce moment.

Au PS, on semble un peu moins serein, en raison de la présence du président dans la vidéo. J'entends de loin Benoît Hamon demander en riant si, maintenant qu'il sait qu'il ne se représentera pas, Hollande occupe le temps en montant des canular retro, façon fan de SF, sachant que SF, c'était aussi Stephane Le Foll, et puis il est où Le Foll d'ailleurs, il a l'envergure du rôle, etc, on n'en finit plus du côté des frondeurs – qui n'ont jamais su se montrer à la hauteur du panache de leur dénomination – mais l'arrière-garde gouvernementale s'inquiète. D'abord ces étranges drones, dont chacun refusait de croire qu'ils puissent réellement contenir des êtres venus d'ailleurs, puis Hollande qui s'enferme, ne reçoit même plus son ministre de la Défense, qui se montre de plus en plus nerveux, jusqu'à ce que… Et si c'était un coup d’État orchestré par les Russes ?

Voilà l'état d'esprit de chacun, huit minutes et trente cinq secondes, désormais, après la diffusion du message qui, ils refusent encore de le comprendre, a scellé notre destin. Les imbéciles. Le temps qu'ils ont perdu à essayer de lire entre les lignes de ce qui est pourtant clairement une condamnation à mort, je l'ai passé à entrer dans un état de fureur incontrôlable. Depuis plus d'un an nous votons, sans relâche, nous, la dernière garde démocratique, contre un état d'urgence inutile et autoritaire, un cache-misère qui ne sert qu'à détourner l'attention des populations de la mascarade politique actuelle, et à monter les Français les uns contre les autres. Et soudain, au gré d'une mauvaise vidéo en noir et blanc, on nous annonce que l'invasion est d'une ampleur bien plus vaste que ce que nous avions d'abord pensé, que le danger, bien sûr, a surgi, que l'heure est encore plus grave, qu'il faut faire des sacrifices, et qu'il va falloir, comme toujours, payer. À vos cadenas, citoyens. Nous sommes en état d'hyper-urgence. Ceci afin de masquer le fait que le pays est désormais dirigé par un robot qui, sans mauvais esprit, peut véritablement être qualifié de néo-conservateur. J'ai envie de brûler quelque chose. Peut-être la Constitution.

 

Oh, et ils ont l'intention de nous manger. J'aurais sans doute du commencer par là.

 

–

À écouter l'homme au képi, le Parlement ne devrait plus contenir que les citoyens les moins productifs et les plus nuisibles à la marche de la Nation : pourquoi pas, pour la plupart d'entre eux ce n'est pas moi qui le contredirait – j'ai travaillé, fut un temps, avec Jean-Vincent Placé – mais quand on entend un gaulliste (et quel gaulliste) évoquer la notion de productivité, il y a de quoi sortir son traducteur de novlangue. Ou son arbalète. Personnellement, j'ai opté pour les deux, parce que j'aime créer de la dette.

Mais j'anticipe. Huit minutes, donc, huit minutes et soudain, le temps de mettre en place le protocole je pense, une voix douce retentit dans l’hémicycle.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, en raison d'une mesure de sécurité exceptionnelle, les portes de la salle vont demeurer fermées pendant quelques instants. Merci de rester calme et de ne pas chercher à quitter vos sièges. Toute résistance est inutile. Merci de votre attention. »

Soudain, avant même que la plupart des députés aient eu le temps de tourner la tête, un bruit de machinerie se fait entendre. Des rideaux de fer apparaissent devant les portes de sortie et se mettent à lentement coulisser. Poussée par un réflexe de survie, j'escalade mon siège, enjambant au passage quelques écologistes hébétés, et me rue vers l'issue la plus proche. Certains m'ont imitée, et la cohue gagne progressivement, comme une vague de panique venant abattre le bel ordre républicain qui régnait jusque là dans les rangs. Des cris se font entendre : les fenêtres aussi sont en train d'être condamnées. Je piétine des élus PRG, rebondissant sur les ventres caractéristiques des députés sud-ouest, escalade un pupitre, me hisse en traction par dessus les derniers gradins, mais quand j'arrive enfin aux portes, c'est pour voir se fermer les grilles avec un « clic » de fin de tournage. Avec les plus réactifs, nous tentons de tirer sur les rideaux, de frapper. Rien n'y fait, et on entend encore des cliquetis, comme si plusieurs couches de métal nous séparaient désormais de notre liberté. Les chiens. Nous sommes pris au piège.

 

–

Je m'appelle Isabelle Attard. J'étais députée de la 5e circonscription du Calvados. À ce que j'ai compris, il n'y a plus de Calvados. Cela fait maintenant dix jours que nous sommes retenus prisonniers dans les murs de ce qui fut notre lieu de travail ou, pour un grand nombre d'entre nous, un endroit chauffé dans le 7ème où somnoler sur un banc en attendant l'ouverture des bars ou l'heure des livraisons chez Arnys. Dix jours, et nous faisons peine à voir. Rongés par l'angoisse, les plus faibles gisent sous des pupitres en position fœtale, appelant d'une voix faible « Jeanne, Jeaaanne », bien que celle-ci n'ait jamais donné à ses fidèles le pouvoir de traverser les murs. Même chez les plus endurcis, les visages se creusent, et les élus réactionnaires finissent par ressembler à ces barbus qui, hier encore, leur faisaient si peur. Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre pour voir Jean-François Copé tenter de se raser au coupe-papier (et manquer de peu de se trancher accidentellement la carotide). Et pourtant.

Très vite, des clans se sont formés. À droite, sous la tribune, se massent les sceptiques, les influents, ceux qui refusent d'envisager qu'on pourrait ne serait-ce que penser à les dépecer, les rôtir et les déguster. La dévoration est une chose qui n'arrive qu'aux autres, ceux qui n'ont pas su se rendre indispensables, ceux qui n'ont pas fait suffisamment d'efforts, dans leur vie, pour devenir autre chose que de la chair à canon ou à saucisse. Ils haussent les sourcils et consultent leur montre de luxe, mais nous savons bien que depuis le début, ils tentent de négocier leur sortie, gravissant les plus hautes rangées pour tenter de grappiller le peu de signal téléphonique qui n'est pas réquisitionné par l'opération militaire supposément en cours. Le réseau a été mis en mouvement, la machine des pots de vin et des compromissions, tout ce que la France compte d'hommes d'argent et de pouvoir, pour tenter d'échapper au sort qui nous attend tous. Mais, pour toute l'influence dont ils se revendiquent, nous savons par la seule députée macronienne à avoir trahi leur camp, que ce qui se négocie en secret est bien plus sombre encore que la corruption ordinaire. Nous, contre eux. Ils tentent de nous livrer, nous qui n'avons pas rejoint leurs rangs ainsi que ceux qu'ils ont d'emblée exclus, d'obtenir que nous soyons abattus les premiers. Leur marge de manœuvre est en réalité pitoyable : ils cherchent à gagner du temps. C'est finalement toujours la même histoire : monde du travail ou robot-président, les gros veulent toujours manger, et ne pas être mangés.

Il y a dix jours, j'ai pris la tête du mouvement Plat de Résistance, presque à mon insu. Parce que je cours vite, parce que ma rage monte depuis maintenant trop longtemps, parce qu'au cours des premières 24 heures d'enfermement, j'ai coupé la cravate de François Fillon, ayant décrété qu'il ne méritait pas de porter du rouge. « Maintenant, il va falloir manger du saignant ! ». Comme toujours dans ce métier, les gens se montrent beaucoup trop sensibles aux petites phrases. Depuis, je porte la cravate en bandana, et la soie chamarrée, sur mes cheveux devenus poisseux, me donne un air féroce.

« Je sais que tu essayes de te mettre dans l'esprit, Isa, mais tu as l'air d'une élue En Marche qui aurait abusé du Monaco à la fin d'un afterwork disruptif là . »

« Ta gueule Noël. Fais plutôt tourner les rations. »

 

Noël Mamère est mon fidèle second, et comme toujours, un emmerdeur patenté. Il appartient à cette catégorie de politiques qui, confrontés à une réalité aussi atroce que ridicule, ont simplement refusé de prendre le fait au sérieux. Ça a commencé quand il a demandé si c'était possible techniquement que les socialistes se fassent boulotter par les sans-dents. Vendredi, il proposait de manger Jean-Frédéric Poisson. Samedi c'était Christine Boutin, « façon cousine à l'huile ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu pour dimanche, mais je me fais du souci pour Alain Chrétien. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre gentiment que la peur le rend con.

« Je note que tu as quand même un sacré tropisme : tu ne veux manger que les cathos. Au fond on reste dans un truc christique, par exemple je ne crois pas t'avoir entendu mentionner Marie-George. »

« Parle moins fort bon Dieu, tu vas lui faire peur, la pauvre. C'est déjà pas facile d'être élue communiste dans cette législature de merde, et puis elle nous a ramené pas mal de pavés. »

Là-dessus je ne peux pas le contredire. Certes, portes et fenêtres nous sont fermées, et hermétiquement, mais nous avons toujours accès aux caves de l'hémicycle, que nous avons explorées méthodiquement et par groupes, en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser l'ennemi bleu. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'en avoir retiré quoi que ce soit d'utile, mais c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas voir la valeur de restes d’échafaudage, de matériel de chantier, et d'archives jaunies. Nous avons trouvé du bois d’œuvre, et plusieurs massicots ; c'est tout ce qu'ils nous fallait. Sans compter, évidemment, les pavés. Lentement, les choses s'organisent : nous nous tenons prêts.

«  Il y a quoi à manger aujourd'hui ? »

« Foie gras. Je veux pas de cette merde, évidemment. Cécile me l'a quasi jetée au visage quand je lui ai donné sa ration ; de toute façon elle était en train d'expliquer à un PS neutre pourquoi l'attentisme allait le faire crever plus vite, et pourquoi il ferait mieux de se rallier au Plat de Résistance, au lieu de rester dans le ventre mou de la carte politique. »

Nous sommes rejoints par André Chassaigne, qui vient de mettre la touche finale à son arbalète maison, finition massicot.

« Ah, les écolos vont encore bouder leur assiette, ça va être la fête au PRG. On a bientôt fini d'armer le groupe, Isa, et vu ce que tu disais du calendrier, je pense qu'il faudra bientôt leur parler. Quel merdier tout de même. J'aurais jamais cru la faire comme ça, la révolution. »

Il plante avec mélancolie son couteau suisse dans sa part de foie gras : les plats de la cantine de l'Assemblée nous sont livrés quotidiennement par des montes-charges ultra sécurisés. Au début on a cru qu'ils comptaient nous empoisonner. Maintenant (grâce à Patrick Balkany, qui n'a jamais su dire non à un plat payé sur l'argent du contribuable), nous savons qu'ils nous engraissent. D'où les rations : pas question de perdre toute combativité, comme le groupe du centre mou. Eux ont jeté l'éponge : serrés en cercle au milieu de la salle, ils surveillent tout le monde, sans bouger, et se gavent de tartare de saumon et de magret de canard, en appelant parfois leur mère ou Emmanuel Macron.

Écœurée par les quelques bouchées avalées, je me tourne vers Noël :

« Il a raison. Est-ce que tu peux rassembler les autres ? Donne leur rendez-vous en cave de la Commune dans 30 minutes ; c'est le moment. »

Une fois qu'il n'est plus à portée de voix, André me chuchote :

« On soupçonne que certains ont des armes à feu, chez la droite caviar. Qu'ils avaient sur eux en arrivant, voire qu'ils planquaient dans leur banc habituel : Balkany, Collard, très certainement. Un type comme Fillon garde forcément un 9mm quelque part, et je parierai tout ce que j'ai sur cette petite frappe de Valls », crache-t-il avec dégoût.

« Tu crois qu'ils nous abattraient ? Ce n'est pas forcément dans leur intérêt. »

« J'ai aucune confiance en ces pourritures, ils sont capables de nous empêcher de sortir juste pour retarder leur propre passage à la casserole. On sait comment ils sont, depuis toutes ces années : le four préchauffe, et ils regardent ailleurs. »

Il soupire et récupère mes restes de foie gras.

« Tu sais, je me dis que je suis bien content que Christiane ne soit plus députée. Au moins elle échappe à ça. Mais elle aurait fait une sacrée tête de ligne. »

« Faut pas souhaiter ça aux gens, André. Nous aussi on a des armes, et certains ont même des flingues, j'en suis certaine. Je veux bien être bouffée toute crue si Jean Lassalle ne planque pas au moins un fusil de chasse dans son pantalon. »

« Ah là je te crois, mais il roule pour qui Jean Lassalle ? Quelqu'un a compris ? »

Je suis peut-être cheffe de la Résistance, mais pour autant, je ne suis qu'humaine. Je hausse les épaules. Il est temps de se préparer à aller galvaniser les foules.

En chemin vers la cave de la Commune, rebaptisée après sa transformation en atelier d'armement, nous croisons Marie-George, remontée à bloc.

« Salut, camarades ! On a taillé quelques pierres, maintenant on a de vraies piques. Le groupe C a du casser la gueule à Hervé Mariton qui venait pour espionner, je crois qu'on ne le reverra pas de sitôt. Ils nous a traités de traîtres à la nation, c'était adorable. Encore un peu et il citait le Général. Noël m'a dit « Finalement on a peut-être échappé au pire. Imagine un peu qu'ils aient ressuscité Vercingétorix ou Jeanne d'Arc. C'est vrai qu'avec les héros de la droite, on n'est jamais serein. On aurait pu simplement finir cramés. »

« Oui enfin Noël il dit aussi beaucoup de conneries, en ce moment : avec toute la viande qu'ils nous envoient, il ne mange que du fromage à 50 euros le kilos, parfois je me dis qu'il perd un peu de son mordant. Enfin, on va tenter de remédier à tout ça : tu m'aides à monter une tribune ? »

 

–

Depuis mon estrade en cartons d'archives, je vois une petite centaine de visages tendus, fatigués et sales, qui me dévorent des yeux.

« Camarades de résistance !

Ils ont cru qu'ils pouvaient réduire notre courage, saisir notre liberté et hacher nos espoirs politiques ; ils ont cru qu'ils pouvaient nous voler notre futur, et qu'après avoir prôné, partout, la consommation de masse, ils allaient pouvoir provoquer notre consommation par les masses ! Car ne vous y trompez pas, ce sont bien eux, ceux qui depuis toujours en appellent au pouvoir de l'armée, aux valeurs d'une France périmée, à un nationalisme rance et putride, qui sont responsables de l'état dans lequel se trouve actuellement notre pays ! Que nous montre la présence de vaisseaux au-dessus de nos frontières, si ce n'est une tentative de contact extérieur qu'il convient d'accueillir avec curiosité, et non par un assaut concerté des chiens de garde technologiques de l'Ancien Monde ! Ah, le bel esprit de la France immortelle s'est enfin incarné dans son champion de toujours, et le soir n'était pas encore tombé sur le vieux royaume que nous en sentions déjà les conséquences, des conséquences terribles, délétères, produits d'un régime qui s'édifie sur le dégraissage littéral du précédent, et cette longue nuit que nous prépare l'obsession sécuritaire est de celles où l'on aiguise ses longs couteaux. Observez-les bien, vos voisins d'infortune, observez-les sur leurs gradins, pendant qu'ils échangent avec les PDG des grandes industries, avec les magnats de l'armement : ils vous soupèsent du regard. Que croyez-vous que fasse un d'Assault, un Poniatowski dans un moment pareil ? On vous vend à la livre. La faim se propage, mes amis. Mais s'ils nous dévorent, eux aussi seront dévorés. »

Je reprends mon souffle un instant, et déjà les troupes qui se massent à mes pieds s'agitent avec une ferveur nouvelle. Je vois Marie-George qui brandit un pavé, je vois Noël qui commence, semblerait-il, à prendre la mesure des événements, et dont la moustache se fait progressivement plus tombante. Mais peu importe le choc, et la violence des images : il faut que, tous, nous affrontions la vérité.

« Mais c'est une autre faim qui monte en nous ce soir ! Une faim de justice, une faim d'équité, la faim d'un monde qui ne nous fasse pas prendre des verrous pour des poternes ! Il y a urgence, camarades. Urgence à dire non à un coup d’État qui veut faire de vous les dindons de la France ! Nous ne sommes pas du sang et des boyaux disponibles ! Nous sommes les représentants du peuple, et à travers nous c'est lui qu'on dévore ! Qu'en dirait le Général ? Maintenant nous avons la réponse, il dirait : qu'ils crèvent tous, et les robots lécheront leurs os. Enfin éclairés par cette sagesse millénaire, tirons nos conclusions sur l'héritage de la droite des dernières décennies, et sur cette France là, la vraie, la pure, celle qui transfère l'esprit de vieux militaires dictatoriaux dans des bateaux de guerre de deux mille tonnes. Nous ne sommes pas leurs citoyens parasites ! Nous sommes le Plat de Résistance, et s'ils nous mangent, ils nous mangeront froids !

Vos responsables de groupe vous ont désormais tous armés : si vous avez des ajouts personnels à apporter à cet équipement, je vous conjure de le faire. Bientôt, la crapule militariste qui nous a enfermés dans ces murs devra rouvrir les portes, afin d'emporter les premiers désignés pour le billot. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion : vos amis de tribord se sont assurés que nous soyons les premiers à tomber. Ne faites confiance à aucun d'entre eux ; certains sont armés, et ils chercheront par tous les moyens à nuire à notre libération. Car c'est bien ce que je vous propose, mes amis : ce soir, demain, bientôt, les émeutes éclateront dans les villes privées de ravitaillement depuis des jours. Il faudra, enfin, nourrir les foules. Alors les portes s'ouvriront ; et quand cela se produira, il faudra nous tenir prêts. Vos chefs de groupe vous indiqueront la position à tenir et la porte à attaquer : nous aurons peu de temps, il faudra frapper vite et fort, prendre par surprise un assaillant s'attendant à ne trouver que des veaux gavés d'or présentant leur nuque au couteau. Trois colonnes attaqueront l'entrée principale, deux ailes arrières tenteront de forcer les monte-charges : en cas de succès de l'avant, suivez la percée et sortez au plus vite. Si les trappes cèdent en premier, il faudra au contraire se replier et sortir par les cuisines. Évacuez les neutres si vous en avez la possibilité, évacuez autant de personnes que vous le pouvez, mais je vous mets en garde : il y a beaucoup de loups parmi les agneaux, et je vous supplie de ne pas tomber pour un traître qui ignore le prix de la nourriture et de la dignité. Soyez préparés à affronter des ennemis intérieurs et extérieurs. Je sais qu'ensemble, nous franchirons tous les obstacles : camarades, vous luttez pour votre vie, pour vos représentés, pour votre pays, vous luttez pour qu'on ne puisse jamais dire que la viande de gauche est plus tendre que celle de droite, vous luttez pour qu'enfin cesse ce grand banquet de la politique où ne dînent que ceux qui n'ont pas faim ! Camarades, on vous a dit que vous étiez la Réserve Parlementaire, et on vous a menti : ce n'est pas une Réserve ; c'est une Révolution ! »

Le tonnerre d'applaudissement fait trembler les murs de la cave de la Commune, et j'ai un peu le tournis. Le message est passé, je l'espère ; maintenant il faut compter sur une bonne organisation des groupes, et nous tenir aux aguets. Noël m'aide à descendre de mon carton, repousse les premiers rangs qui veulent me porter en triomphe jusqu'à l'hémicycle. Il a raison : il faut se méfier des symboles, et surtout de la personnalisation du pouvoir, les événements récents nous l'ont assez montré. Le bruit court que certains, dans les rangs, se surnomment déjà l'Attard-mée Rouge, ce qui est inquiétant en plus d'être particulièrement mal trouvé. Si l'assaut n'arrive pas très vite, je crains que les choses ne finissent par m'échapper. Noël, toujours à contretemps, semble être le seul à ne pas partager la liesse et l'espoir général qui s'est levé au cours des dernières minutes :

« On est foutus, hein ? Condamné par un putain de Robocop option années 50 et par des aliens venus d'on ne sait où… C'est pas ma guerre, Isa. Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, et puis je comprends rien à leurs foutus films hollywoodiens. Encore, si ça avait été un bon petit coup d’État bien traditionnel, ça ferait sens, j'attendais les Lepen au tournant, mais ça... »

Je lui tape sur l'épaule, espérant le ragaillardir.

« Respire un coup, Noël. Pourquoi tu veux encore que tout ait du sens ? On est dirigés par un porte-avion. Mais on a vu des choses plus étranges : je te rappelle qu'on a eu Giscard comme président. Et puis, on a toujours des amis à l'extérieur, et j'aime à croire qu'on ne mange pas ses amis. Ceux qui ne font pas partie des Chambres, Poutou et Arthaud, ou d'autres, vont bien monter quelque chose ; je ne dis pas pour nous, mais pour le pays, et on ne sera pas seuls. On découvre les gens, face à l'adversité : regarde les socialistes qu'on a réussi à recruter ! Il y a de nouveaux clivages qui se forment, des gens qui rejettent l'hyperétat d'urgence, qui sait si on n'aura pas des renforts extérieurs ? Allez, je te conseille d'aller revendiquer le foulard Hermès de Marion Maréchal, elle a frappé un type du centre mou hier, et ça te remettra d'aplomb d'avoir un trophée de guerre. »

–

Je m'appelle Isabelle Attard. Je n'ai peut-être que quelques minutes à vivre. Les seules cravates que je porte ont été arrachées au grand capital. Je suis à la tête du Plat de Résistance. Et la sirène de l'Assemblée vient de retentir à nouveau, après 11 jours et 15 heures de silence. Nous étions prêts.

Dans un cri immense, un tiers de l'hémicycle s'est jeté sur les portes qui s'ouvraient avec un grincement menaçant. Nos armes sont fragiles, mais nous attaquons avec la rage, et des parpaings, des lames de massicot, des arbalètes manuelles, des arcs, des béliers artisanaux, des feux grégeois à la graisse de canard, des frondes, des piques, des torches, des planches cloutées, des scies et des barres de fer : rien ne nous arrêtera. J'aperçois déjà des monte-charges qui montrent des signes de faiblesse. En franchissant les derniers gradins, je croise Noël qui me crie :

« Tu aurais pas encore un peu de tes mots inspirants ? C'est pour un ami ! »

Je lui souris, et envoie un crochet du droit à Nicolas Dupont-Aignan, qui pensait naïvement me barrer la route.

« Un dernier conseil ? Reste en vie ! Et arrête le Cabécou, ça ne te vaut rien. »

Nous remontons coude à coude les derniers mètres qui nous séparent des portes, faisant soudain face à une marée bleue qui se dresse en travers de notre chemin, l'air mauvais. J'aperçois des mains portant chevalière qui se tendent vers les jambes de nos soldats, des députés FN qui utilisent des neutres comme bouclier humain pour repousser les Résistants et les empêcher d'attaquer les mystérieux assaillants qui vont surgir derrière les portes blindées. Je mords dans un bras replet qui passe à ma portée, et Georges Fenech pousse un glapissement. À ma gauche, Noël donne des coups de planche à une macronienne, et devant nous, à un mètre des portes, Marie-George affronte Manuel Valls en combat singulier. Nous y sommes presque ; la sonnerie se fait bourdonnement à mes oreilles, recouverte par mes battements de coeur tonitruants. Nous touchons au but, et si nous parvenons tous en haut, nous avons des chances de réaliser la percée tant espérée. Je hurle à Noël :

« Surtout, n'oublie jamais qui est ton véritable ennemi ! »

Sa moustache se tourne vers moi.

« La finance ? »

« Tout juste ! »

Et d'un coup de barre de fer, j'envoie Patrick Balkany rouler dans les jambes de François Fillon.

Essoufflés mais victorieux, nous parvenons enfin aux sorties : les rideaux sont presque entièrement relevés, et nos troupes sont massées contre les portes, prêtes à en découdre avec une avidité brûlante. Une seconde encore, deux… Ma respiration se coupe sous le poids de l'attente, insupportable. Mais peu importe ce qui nous attend derrière ces blindages, peu importe la tyrannie et les bêtes immondes que produit son ventre qui toujours crie famine : nous lutterons jusqu'au bout, et notre courage n'aura jamais de faim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que dire... ? Je ne suis même pas désolée. Même si tout était légal. Enfin presque. Quelle belle collaboration nous avons lancé là. La France est plus grande que nos petits beurres.


	3. Opération contre-propagande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face à la dictature mécano-gaulliste, la résistance peut passer par la Mad Science, et la rencontre fortuite, sur une table de dissection, d'une machine à coudre et d'un parapluie.

Le grésillement d’un transformateur électrique mal réglé. Le bruit de gouttes tombant avec régularité sur une plaque de métal depuis un tuyau aux joints usés. La ligne de basse d’un groupe électrogène, et le fredonnement des ventilateurs d’un serveur. Voilà pour l’ambiance sonore. La lumière blafarde de néons à pertes de vue, dont un ou deux qui clignotent avec cette absence de périodicité si agaçante. Des diodes qui scintillent dans l’ombre sur des appareils ésotériques, des tableaux noirs recouverts de bouts de calculs incompréhensibles sans leurs contextes, et partout des piliers de béton, soutenant le plafond du hangar. Une description visuelle fidèle. Des relents d’essence, une note d’azote, un parfum de café et quelques touches de tabac froid. Paysage olfactif.

 

Au milieu, un solide caisson de métal, vers lequel convergent une multitude de câbles se perdant dans l’obscurité baignant les confins des lieux. Autour du caisson, quatre silhouettes debout.

 

« Réexpliquez-moi ça, avec des mots accessibles à tous

\- Quelle partie ?

\- Tout.

\- Y compris l’arrivée des aliens et la révélation du coup d’État permanent qu’était la Vème ?

\- Bon sang, vous pensez vraiment que c’est le moment de faire de l’ironie ? On est traqué par la police politique, on a foutu toutes nos ressources dans ce labo, vous êtes mignon mais si vous ne m’expliquez pas maintenant ce que vous avez foutu avec les fonds ça va mal se mettre !

\- D’accord, d’accord. Ça fait six mois que je suis enfermé ici et que j’ai pas vu la lumière du jour, désolé d’être un peu à cran.

\- On est tous un peu à cran, hélas pour d’excellentes raisons. Expliquez-moi les choses. Vos recherches, vos raisonnements, vos résultats.

\- Ok. Bon, comme vous le savez, De Gaulle dirige la Ve République en tant qu’hyperprésident. En tant que chef des armées, il s’est incarné dans un porte-avion, soit disant pour combattre une menace extraterrestre qui reste fort hypothétique. Sa dictature est contestée par plusieurs mouvements d’opposition que ce soit le terrorisme marxiste ou la révolte parlementaire, mais la police politique est sacrément efficace dans leur répression de ces mouvements. Ce que mon équipe de recherche s’est dite, c’est que cette opposition échoue parce qu’elle s’attaque au régime. Mais la Ve République n’est pas un régime. C’est un prétexte, un costume constitutionnel qui sert à justifier juridiquement les pleins pouvoirs de De Gaulle. Mais il ne tire pas sa légitimité du régime. C’est le régime qui tire sa légitimité de lui. La Vème n’existe que par De Gaulle. Il faut s’attaquer à la cause si on veut pouvoir faire disparaître les symptômes.

\- L’idée est donc de viser directement De Gaulle, très bien. Jusqu’ici j’avais compris. C’est plus le jargon technique ensuite que j’assimile moins bien.

\- Vous m’avez demandé de tout réexpliquer, je réexplique tout.

\- Oui oui, allez-y. Vous voulez vous attaquer à De Gaulle. Comment ?

\- La question est un peu compliqué par le fait que c’est un porte avion de plusieurs milliers de tonnes, qui peut voler, est alimenté par une centrale nucléaire et possède l’arme atomique. Sûrement une résurgence du Petit Clamart, il ne veut pas exactement se montrer comme vulnérable. Une attaque physique frontale est inenvisageable avec les moyens dont nous disposons. Cependant. Cependant le pouvoir de De Gaulle ne repose pas que sur sa puissance physique. Il s’appuie aussi sur sa légende dorée qui lui fournit une large popularité et légitime son action aux yeux de la population. Il a toujours utilisé les médias pour communiquer et faire passer l’image qu’il voulait de lui-même. Nous sommes revenus aux temps de la télévision d’État et de la Voix De Son Maître, mais nous pouvons lutter contre ça.

\- Excepté que toutes les voix dissidentes sont arrêtées par la Police Politique pour Raison d’État. Une fois Usul envoyé à Cayenne, les autres youtubeurs et youtubeuses politiques ont vite arrêtés la critique du régime pour se rabattre sur les tutos maquillage et les recensions de bouquins.

\- Oui, on ne peut pas demander à une personne seule de lutter contre une machine et son armée. Pour lutter contre un homme réincarné en machine, il nous faut son opposé conceptuel. Une machine réincarnée en femme.

\- Et c’est là que vous avez achevé. De me perdre.

\- Je vous passe les détails techniques cette fois-ci, mais l’idée est simple : dans la noosphère comme dans le monde physique, il existe un principe d’action/réaction. La meilleure façon de s’opposer à la propagande de la machine gaulliste, c’est d’incarner une machine de propagande dans une femme, une personne qui symbolisera la résistance humaine à la déshumanité du Porte-Avion en Chef. Une Davide contre son Goliath, si vous préférez. Mais une Davide dont on a un peu boosté les chances de part ce qu’on lui a injecté. Après, il y a quelques contraintes, notamment dictées par la théorie des affinités homonymes. On savait quelle machine de propagande on voulait. Dernièrement en France, il y a eu une force d’opposition de gauche de grande audience. Un format radiophonique de quelques heures avec une équipe choc prête à mouiller la chemise pour s’opposer aux politiques libérales et sécuritaire sur le fond, et à la langue de bois sur la forme. Là dessus, pas d’hésitation possible, c’est elleux que nous voulions. Restait à trouver une personne de préférence déjà connue avec une affinité homonyme suffisamment forte pour permettre le mapping cérébral et l’empreinte idéelle rémanente avec une intensite tau-céti supérieure à un phi médiant qui est classiquement estimé à…

\- Jargon.

\- Hmmm… Il a fallu qu’on trouve quelqu’un avec un nom qui allait bien pour pouvoir incarner notre équipe choc en elle et que l’incarnation ne soit pas rejeté. Pensez à une greffe. Si le donneur et le receveur sont génétiquement proche, ça passe mieux. La c’est la même chose mais ce sont les noms qui doivent être proches.

\- Et donc vous avez trouvé ? Une personne consentante ?

\- Errr, on a trouvé une personne. Pas vraiment consentante. Mais les enjeux sont trop importants. Je considère que c’est une de nos seules chances de vraiment attaquer le régime de De Gaulle, on ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. Et puis le mapping est théoriquement réversible. Enfin ça n’a jamais été testé mais sur le papier on a des hypothèses crédibles en faveur de la réversibilité, en tous cas.

\- Donc vous avez effectué la procédure sur une personne non-consentante, au nom du bien commun. C’est une pente glissante.

\- Étant donné que si la réussite du projet va signer la fin de mon financement, je ne me soucie pas trop du risque que je me laisse griser par l’idée.

\- Et quand est-ce que vous saurez si vous avez réussi ?

\- Dès que vous êtes prête. La procédure d’empreinte cérébrale est finie depuis 2h du matin, il suffit d’ouvrir le caisson pour réanimer le sujet. C’est pour ça que vous êtes là maintenant précisément, pour pouvoir juger du projet avec tous les éléments en main.

\- Eh bien allons-y. J’ai entendu vos explications, maintenant montrez moi le résultat »

Le scientifique acquiesça. Il ouvrit un terminal sur son ordinateur, tapa quelques commandes dedans et lut les informations obtenues en retour. Il tapa quelques lignes de plus et un bruit de siphon s’éleva du caisson au centre de la pièce. Christiane Taubira et son assistante tournèrent leur regard vers le caisson. Le scientifique y revint et fit tourner un volant sur le côté. Avec un effort il souleva le couvercle. Dans le caisson se trouvait une femme, les cheveux noirs, le teint mat, les yeux fermés. Christiane Taubira écarquilla les siens.

« Mais c’est… Mais pourquoi elle ?

\- L’affinité homonymique, je vous l’ai dit. Les choix étaient restreints et elle était la meilleure option.»

Soudain la femme dans le caisson ouvrit les yeux. Elle s’étira longuement, pris une grande inspiration puis s’exclama : « Salut la France entière, salut la France Hyper ! Aujourd’hui on est toujours sous une dictature mécanisée, mais comme tous les jours on va essayer de lutter contre de façon détendue et cocasse ! Et contre les porte-avions, rien de tel que… le porte à porte! »

Le scientifique hocha la tête et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ça a marché. L’empreinte a pris, mais il faut encore voir si elle tient. En attendant, Madame, je vous présente… Stejat Vallaud-Belkacem, égérie radiophonique incarnée de la lutte contre la dictature gaulliste. Belge, végane, de 17 à 18h, binationale, maghrébine, ancienne ministre, elle est avant tout notre meilleur espoir. »


End file.
